


Bouncy Baby Boy

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [35]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Mommy!Amy, Non-Sexual Age Play, aunt!amy, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan, uncle!mark, uncle!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 38 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Ethan's FULL of energy, so his daddy and uncle take him outside to play.





	Bouncy Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from anon: How about Ethan getting into a Loud and Noisy mood, wanting to just make as much noise as possible. He sings, he stomps, he claps, he's just has so much energy! Maybe Jack's there, and he either wants to join in on the fun or he just wants to take a nap! One thing's for sure, the Bigs have their hands full!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: firecrackerwrites

Ethan had been on energy level ten since he'd woken up that morning. He'd been playing with Henry and Chica, running around the house and trying to get the sleepy baby to join in on his escapades. Jack hadn't wanted to at  _all_ , and had made his displeasure known by wailing at the top of his lungs until Amy came to sit on his mat with him. 

"What's the matter, grumpy-butt?" She cooed with a little smile. 

Ethan giggled and kept dancing around in front of the entertainment center, socked feet sliding a little on the wooden floor. "Daddy says we can't say that word." he reminded her happily. 

Amy gathered Jack close and rocked from side to side a little. "I'm sorry. You're right, bud. Boy you sure are full of energy today!" she commented. 

"Gotta  _move_ , Amy! Can't be still!" 

She nodded wisely. "I see." That lovely ADHD feeling of being full of unproductive energy that made your skin practically hum. He'd described it to her before. "Well," Amy's eyes narrowed a little. "Why don't you see if Uncle Mark and your Daddy will play outside with you? We have sidewalk chalk and bubbles." she enticed. 

"Yeah!" Ethan cheered, making Jack start to cry again. 

"Inside voices," Amy reminded, and Ethan danced on the spot again. 

"But Amyyyyyy," Ethan twirled around and picked up Mable off the floor, doing a little waltz with her. "The baby's being  _boring_." 

"He's a baby, bud. They don't do much more than sit around and be cute," She smooched Jack's cheek and he gave a little hum, distracted from being sad now that he had someone showing him love. 

"Fine. You stay here with the baby and be boring, I'm gonna go find Daddy!" 

"No running!" Amy called after him as he pelted full force out of the room, flying Mable around and making little 'zoom' sounds. 

* * *

 

"Daddy!" Ethan scampered down the hallway and stuck his head into Tyler's room, catching him with damp just-showered hair. "Daddy will you and Uncle Mark play outside with me?" Ethan flopped down on Tyler's bed dramatically, head sticking off the end. 

Tyler slipped a shirt on and shrugged. "Don't see why not. Did you ask Mark yet?" 

"Yay!" Ethan righted himself instantly and flung his arms around Tyler's middle. "Thank you, Daddy!" He shook his head. "Nope. Was downstairs with Amy and the baby, but the baby's being  _boring. **"**_ he explained. 

"Well come on, let's go and see if we can't find him. I bet he'd love to go outside." Tyler answered, taking the hand Ethan thrust in his direction haphazardly. 

"Uncle Mark!" Tactful as ever, Ethan abandoned all restraint and simply yelled at the top of his lungs as they walked down the hallway. "Uncle Mark, come play!" 

Mark stuck his head out of his and Amy's room, Chica coming out at the sound of Ethan's voice. "What's up, what are we playing?" he didn't miss a beat, staring until Ethan responded. 

"Gonna play outside! Sidewalk chalks and...and...tag!" 

"Tag, huh? Sounds like we should all put on some shoes, then."

Mark disappeared once more and Tyler sat Ethan down in the floor, letting him play with Chica while he had his shoes put on. Once they'd all gotten shoes on, Ethan led the two of them out into the yard, happily babbling on about all the cool things they could do while Amy kept the baby occupied. 

Ethan was a whirlwind. He ran around in circles, threw Mable up in the air and caught her, pretended to be a dinosaur, and won ten out of twelve rounds of tag. 

Mark exchanged looks with Tyler. "God I hope this leads to him taking a good nap." 

"I hoped it would," Tyler replied, flopping down in the grass bonelessly. "God this kid makes me realize how out of shape I am." 

Mark laughed. "For real." 

"Uncle Mark!" Ethan looked put out.

"What, buddy?" 

"You're supposed to chase me! You're the bad guy, me an' Mable are the good guys!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, bud." Mark grinned a predatory grin and skipped a few steps forward. "Now come here you little rascal!" 

Ethan squealed and started running the opposite direction. "Noooooo!" 

"Yes!" Mark caught up to him and grabbed him around the middle, gently lowering him to the grass and tickling his tummy until Ethan's laughter was hysteric. 

"Nooo, Uncle Mark, gonna pee!" Ethan squirmed and laughed, pouting up at him. 

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." 

"M'sleepy." he murmured after they'd sat there for a moment. 

Tyler came over and plucked him off the grass, holding him close. "You sleepy, baby boy? You wanna go inside and take a nap?"

"Sleepy, Daddy," Ethan agreed, putting his head on Tyler's shoulder. "Wanna take a nap." 


End file.
